Zoeck (MajinGogito)
Zoeck, also known as the God of Destruction Zoeck, is a main character and villain in the story Fanon Canon. He is also the main character of the story, Something Demonic, which explains his background. A powerful, destructive, sinful, and hotheaded being, he is the God of Destruction within the Fifth Universe, and being so, his occupation is to maintain balance in his universe by destroying planets and other things. Overview Appearance Originally, Zoeck looked similar to other Namekians. He is taller than the average human, standing 7'2 as an adult. Unlike many known Namekians however, the area around his mouth is a light-green color unlike the rest of his face, although one can assume that this is how all prehistoric Namekians were. The patches on his body are also the same color as his mouth area, like all other prehistoric Namekians. He also had large, pointy ears and two antennae. During his entire life before becoming a God, Zoeck wore a purple gi similar to Piccolo's. Along with this, he wore white pants and a red belt. His accessories included red wristbands and brown shoes similar to the ones that all Namekians wear. Throughout his training, Zoeck would wear his clothing with weights, to make his training more intense. After being reborn due to absorbing the sins of the people on Planet Tsumi, Zoeck bulks up more. His eyes become a blood-red color and the patches on his body (along with his mouth area) become a golden-yellow color. His muscle mass increases as well, resulting in him becoming much stronger. Since his clothes had ripped due to both his size and his impact upon crash-landing on Planet Tsumi, Zoeck receives large purple pants similar to Broly's and a blue sash. His shoes also become bigger to occupy his feet. After a few years of training, when Zoeck evades and kills most of the Namekians, the Namekian then summons the original Porunga. He wishes for the ultimate power and then forces the Dragon to fuse with him. After doing this, he gains white, spiky dragon skin-like armor that develops around his chest, back, ankles and wrists. he also gains a pair of horns that replace his antennae. Personality Zoeck is known by many as the most feared of the Gods of Destruction, even more feared than the likes of Beerus and Tamanegi. Although originally Zoeck was quite kind-hearted and carefree, upon watching both of his parents die before his own eyes, the Namekian became untrusting and more serious and doesn't like to associate himself with others. During his training with an unnamed Namekian Warrior, the being taught Zoeck to show no emotions, making Zoeck immune to blackmail. Zoeck also became much more cold-blooded in the process as the warrior taught him to hate all races besides the Namekians. His hatred for other races and flashbacks of his parents' deaths would eventually lead the young Namekian to steal the Namekian Dragon Balls from Grand Elder Katas and attempting to summon Porunga to wish for the power to destroy entire races. After being exiled from Planet Namek, dying, and then being revived, Zoeck became even more corrupt and evil than he previously was, due to the sins of millions being absorbed into his body. He became more power-hungry and destructive, easily killing the natives of Planet Tsumi within minutes of his awakening. Zoeck also becomes more sinful and unregretful, having killed most of his own race without a second doubt. Throughout his entire life, Zoeck was also known to be a hothead. History Out of the hundreds, if not thousands, of Gods within all of the 12 Universes, Zoeck is one of the most feared. Zoeck was born to the Warrior-Class of Namekians around 150,000 Years Before Age in the Fifth Universe. Katas, the Grand Elder at the time, saw that the newborn Namekian had much more potential than any other of his race and assigned that many of his personal body guards would train the boy when he became of age. Babosa and Kuji, the child's parents, fearing that their son would be taken away from them and sacrificed to save their planet, moved away from their home and faked their entire family's death. Over the next two years, Zoeck was trained by his father and lived a carefree and easy life. It wasn't until the Namekian was in his early teenage years that soldiers working for Chilled arrived on Planet Namek. These soldiers arrived to the Grand Elder's home and alerted him that Chilled was planning to destroy the planet. At this time, Katas, who had known where Zoeck's family had been the whole time, immediately flew towards their location, unknowing that Chilled's soldiers had been trailing him. When the Grand Elder arrived at Zoeck's location, he attempted to persuade the parents of Zoeck to allow him to train the young Namekian. Before they could agree however, Chilled's soliders (Citru, Razu, Raimu, and Praya) open fired on the group of Namekians, striking Babosa with many blasts to his chest in only seconds. Category:Dragon Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Evil Category:Gods Category:Gods Category:Kais Category:Mutant Namekian Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Genderless Category:Alternate Universe Category:Revived Category:Revived Character Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Demons Category:Fusions Category:New Characters Category:Villains Category:Fusions Category:Hybrids